A rotational device of the type in question and a vehicle seat of the type in question are known from DE 10 2011 012 973 B3. The vehicle seat comprises a base component and a seat part support which is rotatable relative to the base component about a rotation axis. The seat part support is rotatably mounted about a rotation axis by means of two roller bearings and a sliding bearing. Temporary deformations of the seat part support may occur due to excitations or oscillations occurring during driving, as a result of which balls of the roller bearings temporarily lose contact with the seat part support. This can give rise to disturbing noises.
A rotational device of the type in question and a vehicle seat of the type in question are also known from DE 10 2010 053 802 B3.